


Different Type Of Healing

by HUNTER29



Category: High School DxD
Genre: Akeno Gives Questionable Advice, Confessions of love, Creampie, F/M, Healing Injuries, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, intimate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Y/n is injured. Asia pays a visit and offers to heal him. It's not as innocent as it sounds.





	Different Type Of Healing

"Agh!" Y/n groaned with annoyance as he laid back in his bed, a thing he would usually be happy to do after a long day but not if he had been confined there for said day. He had his cousin to thank for that fact or more he had his cousin's stupidity to hate because of the fact he was stuck in his bed as if not for the dunderhead he was related to, he wouldn't have a broken leg. The moron gone and bought himself a new quad bike and wouldn't relent in pestering Y/n to ride on the back as he took it for a spin, of course the h/c haired male broke (no dark pun intended) at the constant pestering and got on the back but not in a stable position fast enough that he was ready for his cousin to start to quad and speed forward.

Somehow Y/n did manage to hang on to his cousin's shoulder for a good few seconds as he was flailed around before the inevitable of his grip going happened and he was sent flying. Right into a tree, at a very bad angle, which left him with a broken leg. Of course his relative was instantly apologetic but after returning from the hospital with Y/n; he made an excuse to get out of there. Not because he didn't care but because he knew Y/n would throw anything he could get his hands on at, it wasn't the first time Y/n's cousin got him injured and they both knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Throughout the day Y/n had been stuck in bed watching the tv in his room or reading comics to try and pass the time, as well as having to go through the gruelling task of getting to the toilet every so often. He did wish for some company from anyone he knew and someone must have answered his prayer as around 3:00pm he received a knock at the front door and the rythem of the knock already gave away who it was before the sound of a key being used and the door opening then shutting followed with footsteps coming up the stairs, then a knock on his bedroom door which opened to show the person he was expecting to see from the aforementioned knowledge of the knock. "Hey Asia" Y/n greeted his blonde haired friend who gave a smile and wave as she entered the room.

She returned the greeting before explaining she heard what happened to him and came over as soon as she could using the spare key he always his under a certain rock in the front garden. Y/n gave nod and a thanks to the company of his friend as now he didn't feel as long as again his cousin was on the cool down/avoiding time of Y/n as to not get hit with a flying book. 

Asia asked Y/n if there was anything he needed as she explained she came round not only to see him but to help him as well which he expressed his thanks for before decline the offer of him needing something, though Asia did follow up with saying that if he needed anything just to let her know which again he expressed his thanks to before saying he just wanted some company. The two sat and chatted for a bit before the green eyed devil excused herself for a moment before picking up the bag she had with her and stepped out the bedroom for a few minutes. As she returned she didn't enter striated away but instead knocked and opened the door a little to poke her head in as if asking to enter, Y/n chuckled at that before waving a hand for her to come in but before she did, Asia's face turned a shade of pink as she pushed the door open to show herself donning a ,as best described as, sexy nurse outfit.

Y/n understood why she was blushing and even sputtered out some gibberish before finally asking "why are you wearing that?" Asia prodded two fingers together before explaining how she explained to Akeno how she was going to come around to take care of Y/n to which the Lightning priestess gave her the outfit and suggested she wear it whilst nursing Y/n to health. Y/n explained how Asia didn't have to wear such an outfit but she reasoned she would be fine. Then the green eyed female took a deep breath as if she was trying to breath in some confidence before stepping to the foot of Y/n's bed and climbed onto it whilst sitting on her knees, then with her cheeks still burning red she made the offer of "would you like me to heal you?"

Now he knew how Asia was a devil and also knew how she was a specialist in healing so thought she meant heal him with her abilities, so when he nodded his head to accept that offer he was of course surprised when the nurse outfit wearing female reached up to his pants and tugged at them. In an instant he caught the waistband of his clothing and questioned what the blonde was doing to which she replied, "I'm going to heal you, Akeno suggested this way". She continued to wear a blush as she spoke, and Y/n rolled his eyes as of course Akeno would suggest something like this. He then said that Asia didn't have to "heal" him this way but she countered with "no I'm fine with doing it this way, I actually..." She paused for a moment before confessing "I love you Y/n and I wish for you to take my virginity so please let me heal you this way!" She spoke so quickly and abruptly that Y/n barely understood what she said but that's not to say he didn't, he just remained quiet out of surprise from such a method of confession. But the he asked a three word question, "you love me?"

The answer he got was of Asia ,whilst making sure to avoid his leg, lunged up at Y/n cupping his cheeks in both hands and crashing her lips to his in a deep, passionate and meaningful kiss that was held for a good few seconds before she pulled away. "Yes I do and, I really want you to take my virginity" she spoke with eyes clenched shut as she feared rejection but those fears died as she felt lips against hers again, this time it was Y/n to initiate the kiss and Asia wasted no time in leaning in. They held the kiss until air became a demanded necessity and the pulled back for air, the blonde taking this moment to say "let me heal you", a smile on her lips as she crawled back down Y/n to kneel before him at the end of the bed and reached up to pull his pants away with this time no one halting her as she also pulled away the male's boxers to expose his flaccid but hardening phallus.

Asia reached her hand forward again closing it around the male appendage and with equal speed to her reaching she started stroking her hand along its length whilst feeling it harden at her touch, she let a small smile form on her lips with the knowledge it was her who Y/n was getting excited for as she stroked his shaft to full mast before leaning her head tongue and sticking her tongue out to flick against the tip as she looked up into Y/n's eyes. She again licked the tip of his length before letting her lips wrap around said tip and take it into her mouth, and she got a boost of confidence as she watched Y/n lean his head back and moan from her actions. Asia continued to lower her head down as she stroked Y/n's cock before rising her head again and bobbing it back down in a rythem which made the h/c haired male reach a hand down into her golden locks and run through them. Again this boosted Asia's confidence as she added more speed to her bobbing and let that be the main source of pleasure for Y/n as she placed both her hands to his side, she was happy that he was enjoying her "healing techniques" as the corner of her lips turned up into a smile as she sucked his cock.

She continued this method for a bit longer before hearing a grain from Y/n which made Asia feel he was losing interest but then his hand running through her hair proved otherwise and gave away the real reason he groaned, he was going to cum. With this knowledge Asia bobbed her head faster before feeling ropes of semen shoot into her mouth and her eyes widened but her reaction was to gulp the substance down as it entered her mouth, Y/n continued to moan/groan as he shot a load into the female devil's mouth before watching as she came back up with a gasp. 

"did you enjoy that?" She asked with hopefully look before beaming as she saw him nod before she stood up and reached up the skirt of her nurse outfit, why it had a skirt? Ask Akeno. She then pulled away her panties and went to mount over Y/n but he halted her a moment, when Asia went to ask what was wrong she squeaked as Y/n unbuttoned the top of her outfit and let it to the side which left the blonde in just a bra which covered her less than bountiful bust, but that wasn't a concern. The last piece of underwear was removed from the female so she was naked before Y/n , "I know they're small, unlike Rias' of Akeno's but..." She was cut off with a kiss from Y/n who broke away to say "but they're yours" which made her smile again as she rose herself up over Y/n's cock, ready to take it in and give him her virginity but before she went down Y/n kissed her again which was to muffle the noise of pain that would follow the removal of her virginity. Asia knew that and returned the kiss as she sunk down giving herself to the one she loved.

Asia let a whimper into the kiss as she felt her hymen give way but she was happy none the less as now she was one with Y/n who kept a gentle yet firm grip on her waist to keep her steady, then after a bread interval of adjustment he started to help rock Asia in his lap which made the two of them moan from the tight friction of the green eyed devil's petite frame. She leaned against Y/n as her hips rocked back and forth and she moaned whilst breaking the loss to smile at him, "I'm so happy to be doing this with you" she said before hugging Y/n as she felt him starting to thrust up which she tried to stop him so he wouldn't injure himself further but he kept thrusting. "You have to enjoy this too you know" he smiled which brought a blush back to Asia's cheeks as she looked to the side with a smile before saying "to do this with you gives me more enjoyment than ever", still, that didn't deter Y/n from thrusting up as it did give them both pleasure.

Asia's tight pussy wrapped around his cock with such a grip the friction only made it feel all the more better for the two of them as she even started to bounce herself against his thrusts with a slow tempo at first but gradually rising as she smiled at he "patient". She had to ask though, "are you enjoying this?" She questioned to which she reviewed the answer of another kiss as Y/n's hands helped bounce Asia to his thrusts which actually let him hit deeper parts as he brought her down onto his shaft. "I'm glad you are, I'm enjoying it too, you feel so good Y/n I don't want this to stop" she smiled whilst pulling back from the kiss before her speed of bounces sped up and her breathing became shaky, "it it feels so, you feel so good I'm so close to, Y/n I'm so close!" Asia kept bouncing faster as her vaginal walls gripped Y/n even tighter before clamping down all together as she did so as well reaching an orgasm which splayed the male's cock with her sexual juices. Asia cried out from the pleasure of release before a squeal followed she heard Y/n grunt and bucked up whilst shooting another load into her, this time though inside her gripping pussy.

Asia fell against Y/n's chest for a moment before pushing herself up only to turn around and sink herself back onto his still hard dick, she wanted to make him cum one more time before finishing and so started bouncing as soon as she felt him to be smugly inside her leaking orifice. She smiled back as she started to ride his lap again and her smile only grew as she felt him starting to thrust up again, "it makes me so happy to be doing this with you Y/n, I love you so much" she cooed as she leaned back against his chest whilst he gripped her thighs lifting and spreading them so he could thrust deeper which made Asia's moans gain volume and frequency. Her hand covering her mouth only to be pulled away so she could be met in another kiss, the position would be embarrassing if someone was to walk in but it's Y/n's who's having sex with her so Asia wouldn't care who saw them in their intimacy. "You can cum inside me again, I want you to, will you Y/n? Will you cum inside me again?" It was a rhetorical question really but she received the answer as Y/n then sent a deep thrust upwards into Asia triggering her climax which he followed as soon as she finished.

The blonde haired devil cried out with noise of pleasure and pure joy as she was filled to the brim with Y/n's cum before she laid back against his chest, her chest heaving as she smiled up at him before a glow wrapped around both of them as they laid in the blissful afterglow of their intimacy. Asia then lifted herself from Y/n only to turn and face him again before laying back on top of him with a happy sigh. 

"I really enjoyed that Y/n, I hope I healed you" she said as she snuggled against him. Y/n chuckled as he held Asia before replying "I enjoyed it as well, and I'm pretty sure the fact I can move my leg with being in agony is answer to the latter part" he joked before sharing another kiss with her, as they broke away Asia snuggled against Y/n again before asking to stay with him which he was happy to allow as they both continued to lay in his bed. He wasn't so bothered about the fact he was there all day now but he was still going to punch his cousin next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to request ideas.


End file.
